User blog:Just a passing through Master/Patchouli Knowledge
What if, Touhou Project Characters become servants!? Episode 2 Murasaki Shikibu: Awawawa, are you a librarian here? Patchouli Knowledge: It's don't seem, you are a member of Scarlet Mansion, who are you? Murasaki Shikibu: Eh...you don't need to be aggressive to me... Notice: The requirement to use the Last Word is this servant must be your only one left on the field. Charges party's NP gauge by 10%. |leveleffect = Defense + |l1 = 15% |l2 = 16% |l3 = 17% |l4 = 18% |l5 = 19% |l6 = 20% |l7 = 21% |l8 = 22% |l9 = 23% |l10 = 25% |2leveleffect = Defense - |2l1 = 15% |2l2 = 16% |2l3 = 17% |2l4 = 18% |2l5 = 19% |2l6 = 20% |2l7 = 21% |2l8 = 22% |2l9 = 23% |2l10 = 25% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= Increases party's NP generation rate by 20% for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Drain Chance + |l1 = 60% |l2 = 62% |l3 = 64% |l4 = 66% |l5 = 68% |l6 = 70% |l7 = 72% |l8 = 74% |l9 = 76% |l10 = 80% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Revives with |l1 = 1000 HP |l2 = 1200 HP |l3 = 1400 HP |l4 = 1600 HP |l5 = 1800 HP |l6 = 2000 HP |l7 = 2200 HP |l8 = 2400 HP |l9 = 2600 HP |l10 = 3000 HP |c1 = 10 |c6 = 9 |c10 = 8 }} - Fire Water Wood Metal Earth Sign "Philosopher's Stone" EX= Revives with |l1 = 1000 HP |l2 = 1200 HP |l3 = 1400 HP |l4 = 1600 HP |l5 = 1800 HP |l6 = 2000 HP |l7 = 2200 HP |l8 = 2400 HP |l9 = 2600 HP |l10 = 3000 HP |2leveleffect = Quick + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 21% |2l3 = 22% |2l4 = 23% |2l5 = 24% |2l6 = 25% |2l7 = 26% |2l8 = 27% |2l9 = 28% |2l10 = 30% |3leveleffect = Arts + |3l1 = 20% |3l2 = 21% |3l3 = 22% |3l4 = 23% |3l5 = 24% |3l6 = 25% |3l7 = 26% |3l8 = 27% |3l9 = 28% |3l10 = 30% |4leveleffect = Buster + |4l1 = 20% |4l2 = 21% |4l3 = 22% |4l4 = 23% |4l5 = 24% |4l6 = 25% |4l7 = 26% |4l8 = 27% |4l9 = 28% |4l10 = 30% |c1 = 10 |c6 = 9 |c10 = 8 }} }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Type 1= Reduces own attack by 10% for 3 turns. Demerit Reduces own defense by 10% for 3 turns. Demerit |overchargeeffect = Increases own Buster performance for 1 turn. Inflicts Burn for 5 turns to them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 550% |l3 = 600% |l4 = 625% |l5 = 650% |chargeeffect = Buster + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% |2chargeeffect = Burn Damage + |2c1 = 500 |2c2 = 600 |2c3 = 700 |2c4 = 800 |2c5 = 900 }} |-| Type 2= Reduces all enemies' critical attack chance for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Increases party's defense for 3 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = Defense + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Type 3= 60% Chance inflicts Burn with 600 damage for 5 turns to them. 50% Chance to Stun them for 1 turn. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Last Word= 80% chance to reduces their debuff resistance by 10% for 3 turns. 80% chance to reduces their defense by 10% for 3 turns. 80% chance to reduces their attack by 10% for 3 turns. 80% chance to reduces their NP damage by 10% for 3 turns. 80% chance to reduces their critical attack chance by 10% for 3 turns. 80% chance to seals their skills for 1 turn. |overchargeeffect = Inflicts Burn for 5 turns to them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 700% |l2 = 700% |l3 = 700% |l4 = 700% |l5 = 700% |chargeeffect = Burn Damage + |c1 = 2000 |c2 = 2000 |c3 = 2000 |c4 = 2000 |c5 = 2000 }} Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |12}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |8}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |8}} |43 = |10}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |8}} |71 = |16}} |72 = |3}} |81 = |9}} |82 = |16}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Comment *Her first skill makes her yet another low cost Waver, just like Blavatsky and Chen Gong. (Her skill is based on those two and Paracelsus, with some Murasaki's element.) *Her debuffing herself during use Royal Flare, refer her about she has a weak constitution, has asthma and physical body was said to be very weak. (And Royal Flare uses a very high amount of Mana.) *At first, she supposed to be 4-stars Arash, but as she is completely fine while using Royal Flare in a fighting game, so I decide against it. *I actually want her to be 5-stars, but that too blatant shilling toward her, so, I make her just...somewhat powerful 4-stars lol *Unique element for Touhou cast, they can change they NP before starting the battle. (And I will update it to Cirno later.) *Guh, not enough Mukyuu, I'm sorry... *During her NP, her own music theme "Locked Girl ~ the Girl's Secret Room" will play in the background. *Just like Cirno, she actually never has the last word, but as Sun & Moon Sign "Royal Diamond Ring" is her last spell in "Shoot the Bullet", I choose this as her Last Word. (Irony, it's done less damage than Royal Flare...at least in the fighting game.) Trivia *Her voice actress is Mai Fuchigami, who know for voicing Iona/I-401 from Arpeggio of Blue Steel, Nagisa Shiota from Assassination Classroom, Miho Nishizumi from Girls und Panzer and Alice Yotsuba/Cure Rosetta from Dokidoki! PreCure. **She also voiced Patchouli in Touhou Cannonball. *Patchouli is Just a passing through Master's favorite character and most frequently used character *Link for the picture, here, all credit goes to the illustrator. *'Mukyuu~' *I'm still not sure if it's a good idea about Last Word Mechanic, feel free to share the advice. Category:Blog posts